disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megara
Megara (better known as Meg) is the deuteragonist from Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. A mysterious and snarky "femme fetale", Meg once served as a reluctant minion of Hades, to whom she was indebted. Despite her cynical nature, Megara was determined to regain her freedom, and eventually came about doing so through her love for the demigod Hercules. Background In her youth, Meg was a romantic and open to giving love. She deeply cherished the relationship she shared with her boyfriend, who one day lost his life. To save him, she sold her soul and offered servitude to Hades, God of the Underworld. Her boyfriend was revived, as agreed, but he heartlessly left Meg for another woman shortly thereafter. Since then, she's had trouble trusting others and finding the courage to love again. Having become jaded and cynical as a result of her past, Meg upheld her end of the bargain by assisting Hades in his quest to take over the cosmos. According to a brief exchange, however, Hades held some amount of sympathy for Meg's plight and was open to subtracting years from her sentence based on her performances in the field. Personality Meg is a free-spirited, independent, and quick-witted woman who is also hurt and bitter due to having her heart broken by her boyfriend in the past. She is also cynical, snarky, and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie, to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general since her experiences with them have been mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she seduces him with her good looks and then she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm boy routine' and it is not until they spend actual time together that she begins to develop feelings for him. Meg is afraid of heights but overcomes her fear at the end of the film in order to save Hercules. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little to no remorse but manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her attire is almost identical in this episode except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode, her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Physical appearance Megara has a slender body with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly fringes on its tip. She has purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Greek Category:European Category:Redheads Category:Auburns Category:Violet Eyes Category:Hercules Category:Hercules characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Deutaragonists Category:Disney characters Category:Traditionally animated characters Category:Caucasian Category:Neutral characters Category:Damsels in Distress